Chapter 2: The Leaky Cauldron
by Lilythekitty
Summary: Paige is exited to enter the magical world for the first time. But will she find a friend to take with her?


The day after Paige Falcom got the letter from Hogwarts was the first day she'd ever went into the Leaky Cauldron. And it was amazing, in fact. They- her and Mr. and Mrs. Falcom -walked down Charring Cross Road. It was a muggle road, Paige knew, though she still squealed with excitement, dragging her tiny pack along. She would be carrying all her supplies in the small bag, and although it seemed it could hold no more than a sixpence, it was magically enhanced with a charm to hold more objects than it looked. Paige smiled with excitement and they neared a stop at the crossroad. The Leaky Cauldron was right around the corner! Walking into the disheveled pub, Mrs. Falcom waved politely at a nearby man sitting at the bar table- his hair was dark, with green eyes. Next to him was a woman with light red hair, and three kids were standing by them. One was a girl, who looked like her parents, the other two were boys- same face and hair as their father. Harry and Ginevra Potter, and their children, she guessed. She knew the story of how Harry Potter defeated Voldemort- it was told too many times in magical households. Even better than most, since her mom was a dear friend of his at Hogwarts. "Luna!" Harry called, motioning for Paige's mother to come over. Mrs. Falcom smiled. "Harry." She shook her old friend's hand, smiling at Ginevra. "Nice to see you again." Both Harry and Ginevra nodded. "It's been a long time." Paige's mother introduced her husband, and Harry introduced his children- Lily Potter, who was only 9, James Potter, who was in his second year, and Albus Potter, who was starting at Hogwarts this year. Paige smiled shyly at him, and he smiled back. Mrs. Falcom introduced Paige, while Mr. Falcom went to get drinks. As she, Paige, and the Potters all enjoyed a glass of pumpkin juice, a man- who looked a bit like Ginevra- walked over. Two kids, a girl about Paige's age and a boy who was a bit younger, were laughing at something. A young woman went over and tried to settle them down. Harry grinned at both parents, while Mrs. Falcom winked at the woman. "Ron! Hermione! Glad to see you! And Hugo! You got so big!" Ginevra tickled the son, who giggled. Rose ran over to Lily, and Hugo soon followed. It made sense- they were cousins. Paige was a little lonely at the reunion; no one was talking to her. Walking a little way from the others, and stared at her shoes. It was only until Rose walked up to her that some of her enthusiasm returned. "Hi, I'm Rose. Paige, right?" Rose smiled. "Yea, Paige." A few seconds of silence passed. "Are you sure you don't want to talk with them?" Paige nodded in the direction of the Potters, Weasley family, and her parents. Rose shook her head. "Those boys..I would get in fit if I had to stay with them. And Lily is too young to have a proper conversation with, so I'd want to get know you." Paige was taken by surprise; no one took much interest in her before. "Well..are you nervous about the sorting?" Paige blurted out. She didn't mean to say it, but she did. Rose laughed. "A bit, I'll admit. But mum told me there is nothing to worry about. I do hope I'll get in Gryffindor, though." Paige nodded. "Me too. Ravenclaw, maybe, like mum." Rose nodded, but before she could say anything else, Paige's mum's voice sounded through the pub. "Girls! Time to go!" Paige shook her head as she walked back over with Rose, though still smiling. For the first time, she had a friend. The parents were already sorting out the plans. "Well, said Ginevra, "Lily, Albus, and James have already got their books and whatnot, so we're off the the platform!" Mrs. Falcom nodded, but said otherwise. "Paige still hasn't gotten her material yet. I'm afraid we will need to stop at Diagon Alley." Mr. Weasley chimed in. "That's alright, Rose hasn't gotten hers either." Rose blushed. Then Mrs. Weasley took over. "Then it's settled. Both of us will go," she commanded. "My, you haven't changed in the last 19 years," noted Mrs. Falcom, though there was warmth in her eyes. Mr. Potter broke the conversation. "Well, we're off!" He announced, rounding up the kids. Lily smiled at Rose as they disaperated. Both the Falcoms' and the Weasleys' went to the pub's back door- finding themselves next to a brick wall. Mr. Falcom tapped the bricks in a counterclockwise motion, causing them to move. Both families moved into the door that was laid out before them, transported into the magical world, and the bricks shifted back like nothing happened. 


End file.
